


Never before

by Ytimes2Jae



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytimes2Jae/pseuds/Ytimes2Jae
Summary: Yugyeom spends a relaxing movie-night with his best friend Jungkook. Well, at least until the other leads their conversation to a rather explicit area.





	

“I still don’t understand how you never did it before though”, he heard his best friend mutter under a big bite of the pizza they shared on the couch of the dorm he lived in with his fellow group mates, the TV in front of them showing a young woman screaming her lungs out in fear before being massacred by some psychopath who obviously enjoyed his doing, if the evil laugh he gave was any hint.  
  
Today was a rarity in the otherwise hectic and exhausting nights he spent since his debut in GOT7 back in 2014. His best friend Jungkook was no better, always having to hurry from one schedule to the other together with his groupmates from BTS, both groups neither getting enough to eat nor enough sleep.  
  
Both GOT7 and BTS were preparing for a comeback at the moment, so he didn’t expect having any free and peaceful evening any time soon, but today was different. Both groups finished their dance practices early and were left off for the rest of the night.  
  
The other GOT7 members were all out of the dorm with JB and Youngjae meeting their girlfriends, Jinyoung meeting with some old friend from school for a nerdy-old-school-game-night and Mark, Jackson and BamBam going to some “cool, new place where you can play 3D-blacklight-miniature-golf and you should totally come with us”. But no, not today.  
  
He finally had the time to meet up with his best friend Jungkook after quite some time and since the other members were out they both agreed on Jungkook staying over the night, after the long overdue marathon of horror movies they wanted to watch together. Though both of them were not scared of those kinds of things and most of all times they ended up abandoning the movie and talking to catch up on each other’s lives.  
Today was no different, the movie just playing as a comforting noise in the background while they fell into casually chatting about everything new and old they already did or didn’t yet know about each other. They even ordered pizza and whipped out coke and ice-cream to turn the night into the perfect hangout.  
  
And it had been perfect. It really had. Well, at least until the topic of the conversation somehow ended up in a rather delicate area. Girls and each other’s experiences with them. But that was exactly the point that made Yugyeom feel a bit unsure in his own skin. He had no experience. He never had a girlfriend before. Well at least not in a serious manner and he wasn’t counting the “Do you want to go on a date with me? Yes, No, Maybe” piece of paper he handed to a cute classmate when he was 12. Of course he had went to the cinema or went to grab an ice with some girls before, but he never did anything more than holding hands or hugging each other when saying goodbye after dropping her at her house. He always seemed to not have enough passion in getting a girl to stay with him.  
  
It was always the same. He found a girl that appealed to him in some kind of way, he asked her out for a drink or a movie at the cinemas, he met her, she seemed to liked him, he lost interest.  
  
So he never had the chance to experience anything in the kind of matter his best friend just brought up. They have never talked about those kind of things explicitly before either.  
  
So he was kind of taken aback when Jungkook told him that this girl he met up with two weeks ago turned out to be a crazy fangirl who wanted to undress and eat him up right in the living room of her parents’ flat. To the question if Yugyeom ever experienced something with a fangirl he just shook his head without saying anything.  
  
His best friend though seemed to be pretty comfortable about the topic as he asked him when the last time was Yugyeom got some action. He choked on his coke a little as he felt his face heat up at the other boy’s question.  
  
As there was no answer coming his way after the coughing ended, Jungkook looked at him questioningly. “What’s the matter with you? Was it that long ago?”, his best friend asked while giving him a mischievous grin to mock him. Seeing as there was no further reaction from Yugyeom besides even more furious blushing and avoiding eye contact, Jungkook let his grin drop. “So? You not talking about it? You don’t have to be ashamed of it, you know, I’m your best friend, you can tell me every detail”, his best friend tried to encourage him.  
  
He lifted his gaze to enlighten him about his non-experienced self, but as soon as he saw Jungkook’s eyes piercing into him in a confused manner, he froze on the spot. His mouth just opened and then closed again like a fish outside the water trying to catch its breath. He averted his eyes again and started fumbling on the hem of the shirt he was wearing.  
  
That was the moment something dawned Jungkook and his expression changed from confused to realization and finally into an expression of sheer incredulousness.  
  
“Don’t tell me you never got laid before”, his best friend smirked into his direction. “You never hooked up with someone before? Not even as an idol? I mean there are loads of fangirls who would lift their skirts and spread their legs for you anywhere you want them to!”. Jungkook ended up giggling when he again didn’t get an answer from the maknae of GOT7. Yugyeom was getting extremely uncomfortable, he felt like jumping up and leaving, but he knew damn well he couldn’t do that, so he forced everything he had in himself to get him to look up at his best friend again.  
  
The other boy was still facing him, smirking the widest Yugyeom had seen him do for a long while. He wondered if Jungkook’s mouth would eventually start to hurt so he had to stop that smug smile of his, but he didn’t have enough time to figure it out now. His friend seemed to expect an answer, so he cleared his throat shortly and sat up a bit straighter just to end up dropping his gaze to his own legs again.  
  
“I guess it’s… Well… I mean, there just never was a person I wanted to get close enough to… I think…”, he stuttered pretty quietly, not even sure if the other boy had been able to properly understand him or not.  
  
Apparently he did, because from the corner of his eyes Yugyeom saw Jungkook untangling his legs from the tailor seat he had been sitting in and scooting closer to him. Yugyeom looked up, registering his best friend nestling into the cushions of the couch right next to him.  
  
“That means you really are a virgin? For real now?”, Jungkook asked him more seriously now.  
  
“Well… Yeah, I am”, Yugyeom admitted looking into his best friends’ eyes unsurely.  
  
The other boy let out a small pout accompanied by another surprised look. He leaned forward inspecting Yugyeom’s expression like he searched for a hint that was telling him the younger boy had lied and made fun of him for believing he was a virgin, but he found none.  
  
“No, I can’t believe that!”, he exclaimed loudly, hitting Yugyeom on the thighs. “I mean, no offense, but do you maybe prefer men? You could tell me if you did, I wouldn’t care about that, if it would be like that.”  
  
“What?! No! I don’t like men!”, Yugyeom nearly shrieked as he hit Jungkook pretty hard on the shoulder.  
  
His friend rubbed the spot where he hit him to soothe the pain and his gaze sweeping around the living room of GOT7’s dorm. “So you really are a virgin, hm? I never would have guessed, I mean you’re so sexy and alluring when you dance and the way you move so confidently just seemed like you collected a package of experience in the last years.”  
  
“Unfortunately, no”, Yugyeom half-smiled at him, rubbing the back of his head as he felt his face heat up again at Jungkook’s compliment.  
  
“You really should change that, it feels great, you know?”, his best friend smirked at him again, trying his best to look innocent, but failed miserably. “You know it doesn’t necessarily have to be with all that dating stuff going on beforehand, you can just find someone that appeals to you physically and get down with them.”  
  
Yep, definitely not innocent.  
  
Yugyeom was sure his face couldn’t get any darker in color right now and realized there definitely was a side in Jungkook he didn’t show to him yet in its full bloom. He didn’t know if he actually liked that fact or simply wanted to teleport to another place right now. In his head he wondered exactly how much experience the boy in front of him had, but he was too afraid to ask, or more precisely too afraid of the answer he possibly could get.  
  
“It’s not that easy, Kookie. I don’t know that many people and you know I’m not the type to just directly ask someone about things I want. So then how exactly I am supposed to ask of any favor in that direction?”  
  
“Well, you could maybe try out things with a close friend as well? I saw Jin and V making out one time at our dorm, but they told me it’s nothing gay, just a friends-with-benefits kind of thing to release tension, because they are comfortable with each other as friends.”  
  
Yugyeom thought his face might actually explode from thoughts running inside his head of the two BTS members getting intimate with each other, of his fellow band members getting down with each other or even with him. He even imagined some of his other friends, but everything didn’t quite appeal to him, when suddenly a thought popped up into his mind and he lifted his head to look at his best friend again.  
  
“You wanna try out some things with me then?” The words left his mouth faster than he could hold them back and so he ended up staring at his best friend with slightly opened mouth, the other man staring back at him with the same expression.  
  
“Me? You want to make out with me?” The older man exclaimed and looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
“Well, I just thought… We are comfortable with each other right?” Yugyeom stammered while brushing some strands of black hair out of his face, “So I thought maybe it was convenient for the both of us, but I guess it was a bad idea, I’m sorry. Please forget about it. I won’t bring it up again.”  
  
Jungkook again seemed to search for a proof of a lie in his eyes, but when he couldn’t find any his expression became a little more relaxed as he started to talk again. “Hm, actually… I never tried out anything with another man. Though I actually got a bit curious after seeing Jin and V in so much pleasure. If you really want to try out comfortably, I guess I’m in.”  
  
Yugyeom’s eyes widened at that statement and he wasn’t quite sure what exactly that meant now in this moment.  
  
“You… really want to try out?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m pretty curious now honestly. I still don’t understand how you never did it before though. I mean, you’re pretty hot for another guy if I may say so”, his best friend laughed back at him, chewing on another slice of now cold pizza which seemed to be delicious anyways.  
  
“Oh my god”, the black-haired man exhaled, all thoughts inside his mind crashing down into a big pile of whatever mess there was. “You’re pretty hot as well. I mean, not like in a gay way, but just between us.”  
  
Jungkook smiled at him, maybe a tad too nervous, just the same as Yugyeom was. “Thanks”, he said, voice seeming a bit hoarse.  
  
After a short while of sitting awkwardly in front of each other and staring at each other’s legs, Jungkook cleared his throat. “So… where do you want to do it? Here?”  
  
The younger man looked at him in surprise, face still looking like the ripest tomato ever harvested. “You want to do it now?”, he spoke, feeling his voice crack throughout half the way of it.  
  
His best friend smiled and leaned over, letting his shoulder touch Yugyeom’s ever so lightly. “Well we’re both in for the idea and we have the dorm all to ourselves for the whole night, so yeah, why not?”  
  
Yugyeom felt Jungkook reach out to grab his other shoulder and turn him around a bit so he faced him totally.  
  
“So, you want to move to your room or is this good?”, his best friend asked him again, fingers drawing small circles into his shoulder.  
  
He felt his heartrate rise up and his skin tingle where Jungkook touched him, even though it was only through his shirt.  
  
“My room”, he uttered quickly under short breath. As soon as the words left his mouth he saw Jungkook smile as he stood up and pull him up with him. He led himself be guided to his room by his best friend, closing his door behind the both of them and turning around to face the other man again.  
  
Jungkook smiled at him when he took a step closer to GOT7’s maknae. Yugyeom’s breath got caught in his throat as the older man cupped his face with one hand, the other finding it’s place on his shoulder again. His best friend stepped in closer, their bodies just centimeters apart as Jungkook looked him deep in the eye and then moved in on him.  
  
The moment their lips touched nearly made Yugyeom’s heart burst out of his chest. He lifted his hands to grab Jungkook’s arms, needing something to ground him through the warm feeling that was spreading through his whole body like a fire. He felt his best friend’s lips start moving against his own and he shyly reciprocated what the other did with his own mouth.  
  
Yugyeom felt his legs grow weak as the both of them started moving their lips more confidently against each other. He felt the hand that had rested on his shoulder move downwards his side and stroke slightly over his hip before moving up along his spine and pull him closer into his best friend’s embrace. The other’s tongue started to move out licking over his lips and seemingly begging for Yugyeom to let him into his mouth. He opened his mouth a bit and felt Jungkook’s tongue enter him carefully, licking over the tip of his own tongue and he really wanted to move against him, but he was definitely running out of breath, so he moved away to lean his head back against the door behind him, panting and trying to catch his breath again.  
  
His best friend laughed at that sight. “What are you doing? You have to breathe through your nose, Gyeom. Did you not even kiss before this?”  
  
Yugyeom turned his head to the side slightly, feeling shy again all of a sudden. “Well, that actually was my first kiss, so yeah, sorry”, he smiled at him in a kind of defeated manner. It was Jungkook’s turn to look at him surprised again, moving both hands to cup Yugyeom’s face between them and giving him a peck on the lips. “I hope it was a good one then?”, he smiled at him.  
  
“It felt amazing, Kookie”, he muttered shyly. “C-can you… you know… do it again?”, he looked down, suddenly finding their feet very interesting.  
  
“I am going to do even more amazing things to you, Gyeomie”, he heard his best friend whisper before he felt those soft lips on his again, this time moving confidently against his in an instant. He opened his mouth and felt Jungkook’s tongue reenter him, but this time he was meeting him with his own while making sure to keep breathing through his nose, so they didn’t have to separate any time soon. They started playing with each other slowly, growing bolder as time moved on. His best friend’s hands were all over his hair, pulling his face as close as possible. Yugyeom felt his head getting fuzzy at all the hormones currently washing through him, he couldn’t think straight anymore, so he decided not to think at all and just go with the flow.  
  
He let his hands wander down the smaller boy’s sides, his back and hips, until he carefully laid them onto the curve of his ass. Jungkook smiled into the kiss and moved his hands down Yugyeom’s back to his ass as well, pulling him closer until there was no space left between their bodies.  
  
Yugyeom felt a small gasp leave his lips as his best friend’s hands started massaging his butt-cheeks with utmost care, always pulling him insanely close to his own hips before releasing him a bit and pulling him close again. The taller man felt himself getting lost in all things happening right now, from Jungkook’s lips and tongue fighting him down in his own mouth, to those hands caressing his ass, to the other man grinding against him every time he pulled him close.  
  
He felt himself meeting his best friend’s movements as he started to grind his hips against the other’s. His blood was rushing downwards and Yugyeom felt himself getting hard as the other man pressed him into the door moving his own hardening member against his through their pants. A small moan escaped his lips as Jungkook pulled back his mouth to move down and alongside his jaw before covering his neck-region with open-mouthed and tongue-filled kisses. Yugyeom bent his neck back as much as possible to give his friend all space needed for his doing. Meanwhile he let his hands feel up his best friend’s ass as the other was doing to him. He really liked how Jungkook’s cheeks felt like little cushions in his palms, so he kneaded them meeting the rhythm they both fell in with moving against each other. He felt the other man’s hands leaving his ass shortly after to move to the front of his stomach, creeping under his shirt and over his torso, forcing his own hands to give up on massaging the soft flesh of Jungkook’s butt to wander under his shirt as well. He moved up his back, feeling the small yet muscular frame of his best friend, clawing into his shoulder blades for some support.  
  
A surprised gasp left his mouth as he felt two thumbs ghosting over his nipples, which quickly hardened when his best friend started rubbing them just a bit harder. His eyes flickered open to look down when he got captured by a pair of dark-brown eyes staring at him hungrily. “Damn, you’re really hot, Gyeomie. You’re turned on by me touching your nipples, aren’t you? Look how hard you are already, I bet you’re getting all soaked in your pants, am I right?”  
  
Yugyeom gulped. Jungkook really looked like he wanted to eat him right there on the spot. He felt the other man taking his nipples between two fingers and start pinching and squeezing them, making him moan loader this time and turning his head away embarrassed. The older man moved his hips back just an inch to let one of his knees move between Yugyeom’s legs and pressing it against the aching hard flesh there. “Tell me if you like it, Gyeomie. I want you to enjoy this as much as I am”, his best friend whispered into his face before kissing him passionately again.  
  
“It feels really good, Kookie…”, the younger man gasped after their mouths separated, pressing his member onto the other’s leg, trying to get some release from it, but no chance. There definitely was not enough space in his pants and it really started to hurt by now. The other seemed to be able to read his mind at this time though, because he smirked while leaving his nipples to grab the hem of his jeans, playing with the button in front.  
  
“You seem a bit uncomfortable. I bet it feels too tight in those pants. Want me to help you get rid of them?” Jungkook smirked at him, running one of his palms over the younger man’s straining bulge, earning another moan from him.  
  
“Oh my god, yes please help me. It really hurts”, he forced himself to answer, his hands grabbing onto the other’s forearms to show the urgency of his words.  
  
“Let’s see what you’re hiding in there, then”, he heard his best friend state, before the button of his pants was being opened and the zipper slowly being moved down. The second the other man slid his pants down his ass and his erection was finally free, he let out a satisfying gasp, reaching out for his friend’s pants and fumbling to open them as well. Who even told the other man that wearing pants with 3 buttons in the front was a good idea? Yugyeom was getting frustrated by the time he finally opened the top button of Jungkook’s pants and started fighting with the second, before the other boy chuckled and opened the buttons for him, sliding down his pants in one swift motion.  
  
Yugyeom swallowed. Jungkook was really hard in his black boxer briefs and it made him extremely nervous.  
  
“That feels much better, doesn’t it?”, the other man breathed out relieved and grinned at the maknae in front of him. He didn’t even had to answer the other anymore, the older man gripping his shirt and pulling it over his head, before removing his own. Both landed on somewhere on the floor, but Yugyeom couldn’t care less right now. Not when his friend pulled him into a close embrace again, kissing him hot and passionately. They both moaned into each other’s mouths when their crotches rubbed against each other, only being separated by a thin layer of fabric now and not leaving much to the imagination anymore. Their bare chests were pressed against each other and Yugyeom really wondered if doing this kind of stuff with a man and his best friend on top of that should leave him turned on to this extent, turning this weak in the arms of another person who had the same bits as him. But exactly those bits were driving him crazy at the moment. He could feel everything of him. Could feel the curve of his shaft, rubbing over his own, the heat radiating from it and he would probably do anything to feel the other man without any layer between them.  
  
Again his best friend didn’t need an invitation as he felt one hand sliding between their bodies and softly moving over his hardened member, making him squirm in the other’s arms and moaning into his mouth. Jungkook started stroking his cock through his boxer briefs which already had a damp spot in front from the precum that had leaked while grinding into each other. Their by now sloppy kiss ended and he felt the other’s mouth move down to his chest, licking over a sensitive nipple and circling it, before closing his lips around it to suck it in. Yugyeom was sure he would come in his pants just from this in a minute, if nothing else was done, so he decided to reach between their bodies as well, carefully palming Jungkook’s bulge in his briefs. The other let out a low moan and he felt his own member twitch in the other’s hand at that sound. He gripped the other’s member, feeling it’s outline in his hand, before closing around it and experimentally moving up and down.  
  
“Fuck”, he heard his best friend moan against his chest after he released his hard nub from his mouth. “Let’s move this to your bed, ok?” the other said under heavy breathing, as he was already pulled towards his neatly arranged sleeping place.  
  
Jungkook motioned him to sit down on the edge of the bed, so he obliged and got down, staring at the other expectantly. “Undress me”, the other said gripping his hands and leading him to the hem of his briefs. He stepped in closer so Yugyeom could easily reach him and pull down his last piece of clothing slowly. He swallowed hard at the sight before him. His best friend’s hard member was right in front of his face, the tip glistening a bit with precum. His was a bit smaller than Yugyeom’s was, but it still made the black haired man lick his lips in anticipation. He never thought he would be doing this kind of stuff ever in his life, but right now he couldn’t help, but think of all possible ways to pleasure the man in front of him. One of his hands reached up, gripping around Jungkook’s shaft, while the other moved to his hip guiding him to step forward even more, lining him up in front of his face. He held his best friend in place while his hand resumed pumping his length in a slow but steady rhythm. Hands moved into his hair, fondling with it a bit, while the noises the other made grew louder the more pressure he applied with his hand. After some more strokes he moved his hand to play with the other’s balls experimentally, before he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of the other’s cock.  
  
A strange feeling creeped up in him, a jittery feeling of having his mouth on another man’s cock, but as he heard his best friend moan loudly at what he just did, he collected his courage anew and leaned in again. He kissed the tip again before licking over it, tasting the salty precum that had gathered there, earning another desperate sound from the other. His hand gripped the other’s shaft, his tongue running down all the way to his balls and licking over them, before moving up again. He repeated those movements some times, until he halted at the glans, slipping the tip on his tongue into the slit of the other’s cock before circling around the whole tip. The younger man parted his lips some more and took the other’s end into his mouth carefully, being sure not to let his teeth touch the sensitive flesh, as he tried to go further down. Jungkook’s hands tucked at his hair with a certain strength and Yugyeom knew the other did his best to hold back and not to trust into his mouth. This was something he was actually really thankful for, because this was definitely not an easy task. He felt the corners of his mouth being stretched as he slid further down and soon it became too much, so he let the other plop out of his lips and turned away to cough under his short breath.  
  
“Are you okay?”, his best friend asked him, while smoothing out his hair. He was out of breath, just like Yugyeom himself, sweat formed on his forehead and glazed eyes looking at him. “That felt really good, Yugyeomie”, he smiled down at the taller man, rubbing his thumb over the latter’s cheek and then over his lips. “Is it too much?”  
  
Yugyeom smiled up at him, embarrassed by his coughing. “No, sorry, it’s okay. It was just a bit too much. Please let me try again”, he explained before grabbing his friend’s hard member and kissing his tip, slowly letting it slide into his mouth again. Concentrating on the other’s taste was actually helping him relax a bit, so he could try sucking on the other’s cock carefully. If the loud moan the other let out was any hint he apparently didn’t do that bad, so he continued sucking on the hard flesh in his mouth, experimentally moving his head up and down a bit again, covering the rest of his friend’s length that he couldn’t reach with his hands, stroking alongside trying to match the rhythm of his mouth. He felt a new shade of salty taste hit his tongue and then Jungkook’s hand on his head, forcing him off of his cock. Yugyeom looked up confused, but before he could ask if he did anything wrong, his best friend was already sitting in his lap, kissing him furiously and forcing him to lay down on the soft bed. The kiss ended too quickly for Yugyeom’s taste and as he looked up at his friend, he involuntarily started chuckling at his slightly cringed face. “I can taste myself on your tongue”, his friend exclaimed and laughed, before pecking him on the lips again. “That felt freaking amazing Gyeom, I nearly came into your mouth though”, the other laughed before turning more serious again. “Now let me return the pleasure, ok?”  
  
Not waiting for an answer again, Jungkook sat back and stood up on slightly shaky legs, grabbing Yugyeom’s briefs and pulling them off his legs. He motioned Yugyeom to move up the bed until he could lie on his back fully, nestling in between his legs and palming his still throbbing erection, before pumping it in a steady rhythm. The younger man moaned while burying his hands in the sheets and pulling at them. Sucking on Jungkook’s length and tasting him had Yugyeom actually get even more aroused and so he was already a quivering mess, before the other even decided to put his mouth on him. The second his best friend touched him with his tongue made Yugyeom see white stars behind closed eyes and he quickly pressed the other’s face away from him with one hand while sitting up and nearly tearing the sheets with the other hand.  
  
“Everything ok?”, the other asked, looking at him with apologetic eyes.  
  
“Oh my gosh. Yes, it is. It’s just that I thought I would come right away. Sorry”, he stammered, trying to calm down from his high.  
  
Jungkook looked at him surprised, before smiling and pushing Yugyeom into a laying position again. “It’s okay, Gyeom. I’m glad it feels good to you, too”, he stated while stroking his thighs, letting him quiet down a bit, before getting a reassuring nod from the latter to start again. Jungkook kneeled in between the other’s legs as he resumed his work with massaging Yugyeom’s balls in one of his hands while supporting himself on the other arm’s elbow. He leaned down and licked over the younger’s tensed testicles, opening his mouth and taking one of it in, sucking and pulling on it a bit. Yugyeom once again had to grab the sheets for support as he arched his back and another moan slipped from his lips. Jungkook continued pleasuring his balls before licking up the shaft and taking half of Yugyeom’s length into his mouth, sucking on it while his hands made sure to hold down the younger’s hips.  
  
“Fuck, yes”, Jungkook heard the other moan, high-pitched voice breaking in the middle of it. He could feel Yugyeom getting pretty close again, so he let the other’s cock go after some pumps with his head.  
  
“Please tell me you have condoms and lube here. I really want you, Gyeom. All of you”, Yugyeom heard his friend’s hoarse voice, a sound of impatience lingering with it. He was so out of it, his whole body felt like it was on fire. It was clear to him what his best friend meant with wanting all of him and Yugyeom was so damn ready to give it to him if it meant feeling any more of the pleasure he felt right now already.  
  
“Under BamBam’s bed”, he voiced. “He is not as innocent as the fans want him to be.”  
  
Jungkook laughed. “I never thought of him as innocent anyways”, he stated before standing up and rushing to the other bed in the room, fishing under it until he found a small black box. He took some condoms and the lube and returned to Yugyeom’s bed. The latter watched his friend sit between his legs again, motioning him to spread his legs a little further and pull them up a bit which he did. The older man squeezed some lube on his fingers before turning his attention to Yugyeom’s ass which was completely on display in front of his eyes. He licked his lips as he moved closer pushing the younger’s legs further up his chest and letting him hold them there.  
  
“Just tell me if anything hurts, ok? I never did this before”, he heard Jungkook say before nodding and then gasping at the cool substance being spread around his asshole. His best friend moved his finger up and down his gap before applying some more pressure at the tense hole, sliding the tip of his finger in and looking up at his face. It surely felt weird. He never even thought of playing with his ass before and didn’t know what to make of the feeling. He felt the finger sliding out again completely, his hole clenching around nothing like it had wanted to hold the intruder from leaving, but failed. The finger reentered him though, this time sliding in further really slowly until it was buried in him to the hilt. As Jungkook started wriggling his finger inside of him, Yugyeom gasped again. The feeling was neither good nor bad, it was just weird. His friend started moving his finger in and out of his butt and slowly Yugyeom felt it, he was getting aroused again, but in a totally different way. He wanted more. The other sensed as much, because he slowly worked a second finger inside, scissoring both of them when he felt Yugyeom had adjusted to the intruders. After a minute Jungkook picked up pace, starting from shallow to harder thrusts into Yugyeom’s ass with his both fingers, making the younger moan and clench around his digits. When Yugyeom starting meeting his thrusts with his hips, Jungkook pulled the two fingers back and inserted a third.  
  
The younger man obviously tensed at this, holding his breath while trying to relax around his friend’s hand. But suddenly there was a hand on Yugyeom’s dick as well, pumping him into full hardness again as the fingers started moving inside of him. He moaned, gripping the hand on his cock and animated it to work him harder. The thrusts inside him began coming faster and deeper as Yugyeom obviously relaxed with it. One particular thrust paired with scissoring of the three fingers, shot a wave that felt like fire through his whole body, his vision going white for a second. He nearly screamed and let his legs that he had still held against his chest drop, arching his back as his body felt like he had just put his finger into a plug socket. Grabbing the hand that was still on his cock, he looked up into Jungkook’s eyes with hooded eyelids, breath coming out in short gasps.  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
Yugyeom saw his friend’s eyes widen a tiny bit as he bit his lip and removing his fingers from the younger’s ass carefully.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you though, Gyeomie. If it’s too much, you tell me and I will stop, ok?”, he heard his best friend whisper to him. Though to Yugyeom’s irritation Jungkook then stood up and folded the half of the blanket the younger was not lying on with his back and motioned Yugyeom to lift up his ass, stuffing the blanket underneath him, so he was lifted a bit.  
  
“I heard it feels comfortable for this position, so I thought maybe it will help”, Jungkook smiled at him, while crawling in between his spread legs again. He returned the smile, feeling a nice warmth spread through his body again. His best friend leaned over him and once again captured his lips in a passionate, but slower kiss. Yugyeom wrapped his arms around him pulling him down on him completely, both moaning as their groins rubbed against each other. They both started grinding against each other again, tongues fighting over dominance in Yugyeom’s mouth. He wrapped his legs around his friend’s, arching his back to get him to proceed faster to what they were about to do.  
  
Jungkook sucked on his tongue, before lifting himself up again and sitting back. He grabbed a condom and rolled it over his length after pumping it a few more times with a generous amount of lube. After that Yugyeom felt his legs being pushed to his chest again, his best friend positioning himself at his entrance, his tip rubbing alongside his gap. Jungkook squeezed another small amount of lube on his fingers again, spreading it on the younger’s hole. Yugyeom felt Jungkook grab on one of his thighs, holding it down, while the other hand held his length steady against his entrance. A glance of his friend asking for permission ever again made the younger nod and smile in response.  
  
“I want you.”  
  
He saw Jungkook smile at that, before once again moving his dick along his gap and then holding himself steady as he slowly pushed against and then through the tight muscle while holding eye contact. After some centimeters Yugyeom began to feel the pain of being stretched too much and clenched his eyes shut, his friend immediately halting his action and waiting for him to adjust, petting his thighs until he felt the tight ring around his cock relaxing a bit. He then pushed further, let Yugyeom adjust again and continued this procedure until he finally was seated in him completely, both letting out airy moans as Jungkook was buried inside the other to the hilt.  
  
Yugyeom felt like his world was upside down, him being unbelievably stretched by his friend’s dick. He felt like he could feel him up in his throat and swallowed dryly. He felt the other man’s hand starting to stroke his length again and tensed around the other’s member, making both of them moan in unison. They both shared a glance into each other’s eyes, before he saw Jungkook letting go of his cock and leaning forward to kiss him again. Yugyeom moaned into his mouth loudly, feeling his friend’s cock bury itself even deeper inside of him with this angle. The kiss was sloppy and wet and they both panted into each other’s mouths as Jungkook began moving in just the smallest motions inside him. After some moments of adjustment Yugyeom felt his friend grab his thighs again as he lifted his upper body up and began thrusting into him with slow but deep thrusts. He started moaning at each thrust at the feeling of something as deep inside him. The older boy bit his lip as his movements gained on speed and force with each thrust made.  
  
Yugyeom tried to match his best friend’s thrusts as best as he could, both of them falling into a steady growing rhythm after some moments. The younger man reached up, pulling Jungkook forward, so he leaned down on him, before resuming his now harsh thrusts. Yugyeom arched his back and screamed, his body experiencing a hot shot of electricity everywhere again. He surely was leaving scratching marks on the other man’s back the way he held onto him for dear life, but he was too far gone to take care of that now. Both of them fell into a rough kiss that was all tongues and teeth, moaning into each other as they rode towards their releases.  
  
A familiar warmth started spreading in Yugyeom’s abdomen and he knew he was getting close to his climax, holding onto the other man like he was drowning. Jungkook seemed to have a good feeling of the younger’s body, as he pulled out of the kiss and sneaking one hand between their bodies to grab around Yugyeom’s soaking member, trying to pump it in the rhythm of their hips as good as possible. The other hand supporting himself on the mattress, Jungkook’s thrusts sped up even a bit more, leaving the younger a screaming mess under him. Yugyeom’s vision started to go blurry and he grabbed his own thighs for support. It all got too much. He could feel Jungkook balls deep in his ass, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, seemingly getting bigger with each thrust, the fist stroking his sensitive member as quickly as his hole was being abused and his best friend’s loud moaning in his ears. It all was too much.  
  
Then Jungkook hit it again. The spot that made Yugyeom see stars. He felt everything go white and numb for a second before being hit by a massive orgasm that left him screaming out in a way he never did before, body starting to spasm and his back arching as he shot his load all over his own body and parts of the bed. He heard Jungkook moan curses under his breath as the movements inside him came to a standstill. Yugyeom felt like he would faint any second, body continuing to spasm around the cock inside him and him gasping for air, grabbing onto something he couldn’t identify for some assistance. He felt a hand find his own and intertwining their fingers, the thumb rubbing over the back of his hand.  
  
They stayed like that for some minutes until Yugyeom calmed down a bit. He felt Jungkook slide out of him carefully, still hard as a rock, and Yugyeom opened his eyes to look down at him. His friend must have been short before climaxing as well, before his orgasm had forced them to stop their movements. His eyes all glazed, his whole body covered in sweat and him panting really hard.  
  
“Let me help you”, Yugyeom’s hoarse voice cracked as Jungkook removed the condom and laid down beside him. The younger man let his hand slide down and take Jungkook’s throbbing member in his hand. He started moving his hand up and down in a fast rhythm, hearing his counterpart let out a whiny moan and grabbing onto his shoulder as he started thrusting into Yugyeom’s hand. After some pumps Yugyeom felt the length in his hand twitch and then hot semen hitting his abdomen, Jungkook’s raspy moan echoing in his head.  
  
They laid there for several minutes, catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. When Yugyeom opened his eyes after evening out his breathing, he found Jungkook staring at him. The other looked sated and exhausted, but smiled at him nonetheless while sweeping some strands of black hair out of Yugyeom’s face. He realized he still had Jungkook’s now soft member in his hand and got this jittery feeling creeping up inside of him, so he let go and glanced up to the other. Some seconds passed until both of them started giggling and ended up laughing for a minute or two. His best friend reached for the small nightstand beside his bed and grabbed some tissues, handing him one so he could clean his hand while taking one as well and whipped away both of their semen from his abdomen and torso.  
  
“You nearly came in your own face”, his best friend laughed as he cleaned off some release from Yugyeom’s collarbones and neck. After being done cleaning they dropped the tissues besides the bed and laid down facing each other again. Some quiet time passed, both too overwhelmed still to speak up, so they started letting their fingers run over each other’s sides and through the other’s damp hair. Yugyeom felt the older boy caressing his cheek and before either of them could process what happened they fell into a kiss again. A slow and deep kiss and Yugyeom felt his stomach tingle and his heartbeat speed up. They pulled each other close, hands roaming over the opposite’s body as bright colorful lights started dancing behind their closed eyes. Their kiss lasted for some minutes before their lips and tongues parted, their faces staying only some centimeters apart.  
  
“Damn it”, Yugyeom heard his best friend whisper. “Is this supposed to feel so good? I never felt this way with any girl I’ve been with before, this was like a totally different level.” The other quieted down, dropping his gaze to Yugyeom’s lips.  
  
Yugyeom for one of the who knows how many times this night felt his heart speed up, having to force himself to speak up and answer. “I don’t know, but it felt amazing to me, Kookie. I’m happy I had my first time with you, but… I mean, if it felt so good for me, doesn’t that mean that I am actually gay?”  
  
“Well, can you imagine doing this with other men as well?”, he heard his best friend ask him, a weird undertone, which Yugyeom couldn’t identify, swaying in his voice. The answer though was clear to him, so he immediately shook his head.  
  
“No, I don’t think I could do this with another man, but I honestly can’t imagine doing it with a girl as well. What does that mean, Jungkook?” He looked into the other’s eyes unsure what to make of the feelings settling down inside of him. His friend bit his lower lip before connecting their gazes again.  
  
“Maybe… well, maybe you just liked it, because it was with me? I don’t want this to sound weird, but I felt you so close just now, not just physically, but it was like you filled my whole world, every inch of me. You were everything. It’s like we… I don’t know… became one? Oh gosh, this sounds so weird I mean I-“  
  
“I feel the same”, Yugyeom interrupted the stammering Jungkook. He smiled at him, moving one of his hands to the other’s chest to feel the beating of his heart. It seemed like it wanted to break free off his friend’s body, he felt the exact same way right now. “What you just said… I felt the same way. It’s like the world narrowed down to us and all I could see was you. I never want to be with anyone else besides you in the future. But if you don’t see that option for you, I will not bring it up again. You are my best friend after all.”  
  
He felt Jungkook put his own hand over his still laying on the naked chest, once again intertwining their fingers.  
  
“We are best friends indeed. And we will stay best friends for sure”, the other muttered. “But maybe we could become more than that as well?”  
  
“I would love that”, he bit his lip before both moved in for another sensual kiss. They grinned at each other sheepishly afterwards.  
  
“Wow, how did a horror-movie-marathon turn into this?”, Jungkook laughed, Yugyeom joining him in the laughter.  
  
“All your fault actually. But I’m thankful for that”, he grinned, before feeling a yawn escape his lips.  
  
“Let’s sleep, shall we?” his best friend and apparently now lover as well asked him while caressing his hair once again. “Let me shut down the TV and clean up the mess quickly, you can just stay here, I’ll be right back”, he heard Jungkook as the latter picked up the used condom and tissues, putting the lube and unused condoms back into BamBam’s black box, before shoving it under the bed again. Yugyeom saw him collecting their clothes and put them besides the bed, then leave the room, only to return after two minutes, shutting down all the lights on his way. He moved to give his now lover enough space, before they both shared a short kiss and snuggled in close to each other, drifting off to sleep quickly.  
  
This was by far the happiest moment that ever happened in his life, Yugyeom thought to himself. Happier than any graduation, even happier than his debut and everything that happened with GOT7. He was smiling into his lover’s neck, sure there would be many more happy moments coming for them from now on. With this he fell asleep peacefully in a loving embrace.

 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> This is the first fanfiction I actually finished after years of always starting a plot and never going on with it. Hopefully this can be a new start for more stories. I hope you liked this little smut adventure. I would be happy to hear your comments to this, may it be positive or negative, as long as it can help me improve in some kind of way! ^^  
> Also already posted this on AFF some days ago :)


End file.
